


Lead

by charleybradburies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Clubbing, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Girl Band, POV Female Character, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is attracted to Lydia, the lead singer of the band playing at her favourite club. Literally just a teensy drabble based off a tumblr post. I hope to continue it later. Oh, and I also wrote the lyrics that are in there.<br/><a href="http://femslashdaily.tumblr.com/post/73794056237/teen-wolf-au-erica-is-attracted-to-lydia-the">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead

_does your heart break_

_when the earth quakes_

_when the sky shakes_

_when the sun fades_

 

_does your head hurt_

_when the earth turns_

_when the sky churns_

_when the sun burns_

 

 

Erica sets the near-empty glass back on the bar, frowning at the presence of way too little rose-tinted alcohol left at the bottom. She turns back towards the crowd and sighs gently, realising she can barely hear the click of her heels on the neon-tiled floor. 

The room fills with a guitar solo worthy of some fab head-banging, and the singer makes a remark about the song being dedicated to the gorgeous blonde at the back of the room. She's caught uncharacteristically off guard as numerous people turn their heads towards her, and shifts her gaze to the left edge of the stage to see the girl's hips jut forward, bust raised and copper hair flying about. 

_Damn,_ is the only word that manages to come to mind.

 

 

_do your arms ache_

_when you miss me in the morning_


End file.
